


running shorts, big sticks, and other things designed by the devil

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brother/Brother Incest, Georgie Denbrough Lives, M/M, Popsicles, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Some days in July were so hot it was difficult to breathe, let alone think rationally and not like a depraved lunatic. On one such day Bill watched Georgie eat a popsicle.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	running shorts, big sticks, and other things designed by the devil

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of trying to ignore incestuous feelings. It takes place in the AU discussed [here](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/388663.html?thread=2283968311#cmt2283968311) where Georgie lives and moves in with Bill as a teen.

Some days in July were so hot it was difficult to breathe, let alone think rationally and not like a depraved lunatic. On one such day Bill watched Georgie eat a popsicle. Technically a Big Stick. There were a million things he could have been doing instead, productive things, but the heat tired him. A part of him worried that he still would have watched this, would have wanted to enjoy the show, even if it weren’t a million degrees.

Because oh boy, this was a show. A hot one at that (and that was probably the first sign that Bill needed to be locked away). Georgie was lounging on the couch wearing running shorts that had formerly belonged to Bill. By all means they were far too short and far too tight on Georgie now. He had offered to buy him ones that actually fit, but Georgie seemed offended by the suggestion so he let it be. Now Bill felt caught between really wishing he had just gone out and done it anyway and not minding very much.

If it had been any other person Bill would have considered what Georgie’s position did to those short provocative. But there was no way in hell Georgie, sweet, innocent little Georgie was trying to provoke anything. This was all in Bill’s twisted head.

When Bill was Georgie’s age he had been sucking cock. Deepthroated a guy for the first time wearing those shorts. He couldn’t remember the guy’s name or even what he looked like but the way his dick felt at the back of his throat was unforgettable. He came in those shorts completely untouched because gagging on him just got him so hot and Bill wondered if Georgie—

Nope. Oral sex was the last thing he needed to think about while also thinking about Georgie. Especially with how he was handling the popsicle. He was running his tongue in circles around the head— no, not head, anything but head. Tip! Wait, that was actually somewhat worse. Top? Top. He was running his tongue in circles around the top occasionally licking down the shaft, fuck, the length, stop, fuck. Bill couldn’t win.

If Bill wasn’t losing before he lost when Georgie slowly slid the entire thing into his mouth. The entire thing. It was so long and thick that Bill could hardly believe his eyes. Like a disgusting magic trick.

Georgie kept eye contact the whole time and it made Bill feel so exposed and vulnerable. Even though there was no way he could know what was running through Bill’s head or about the next chapter in his book that he was starting to envision. The hero of his novel, Liam, will force his all too trusting little brother, Jordy, onto his knees and make the kid serve him. When it’s all done all Liam will think about is how that was the best goddamn orgasm of his life and why he hadn’t tried that sooner while Jordy is curled up on the floor with his broken trust and innocence sobbing because maybe Liam was never the hero. Maybe he was the monster this whole time.

***

Much to Georgie’s dismay when Bill went grocery shopping later that week he did not replenish their supply of Big Sticks. However, much to his delight Bill had bought a box of creamsicles instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
